halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Office of Naval Intelligence (Ajax 013)
The Office of Naval Intelligence is the UNSC's primary Intelligence and Military Development group. ONI, often pronounced 'oh-nee' in similarity to the Japanese mythological creature, is responsible for almost all naval intelligence, being responsible for gathering, analysing and using the gathered intelligence for combat operations. Divisions Section Zero Section Zero is a incredibly secretive and hidden unit in ONI, responsible for internal intelligence, internal affairs, halting illegal programs in ONI and sealing files with restricted access. They operate largely out of the chain of command, not being directly under the command of the ONI command and even HIGHCOM. Who exactly controls Zero is one of ONI's most confidential secrets, though it is known to be a small controlling council, with many false aliases and other safeties in place to ensure thier secrecy. This means nobody is capable of gaining leverage over Section Zero and as a result, all of ONI, even ONI command. All the internal investigators in ONI-0 also have secretive identities, often even known to each other only by thier code names. Section One Section One is dedicated to all forms of intelligence gathering. It is split up into a variety of sub divisions responsible for intelligence gathering operations and analyising. *Division-1 MILINT: Military Intelligence *Division-2 STRINT: Strategic Intelligence *Division-3 HUMINT: Human Intelligence *Division-4 GEOINT: Geospatial Intelligence *Division-5 MASINT: Measurement and Signature Intelligence *Division-6 OSINT: Open Source Intelligence *Division-7 SIGINT: Signals Intelligence *Division-8 TECHINT: Technical Intelligence *Division-9 MEDINT: Medical Intelligence *Division-10 FININT: Finacial Intelligence *Division-11 CRYPTA: Cryptanalysis *Division-12 CRYPTO: Cryptology *Division-13 PROWCORP: Prowler Corps, deploy via Prowlers to survey, gather intelligence and preform Recon. *Division-14 CYWAR: Cyber Warfare deals with eliciting cyber warfare on enemy forces, infiltrating and engaging enemy virtual assets. *Division-15 ECWAR: Electronic Warfare deals with attempting to damage the enemys electronic warfare capacity, protecting the UNSC from enemy electronic attack and reduce the enemy's electronic capacity *Division-16 SIGCORP: The Signals Corps is the sister Division to Electronic Warfare and are devoted to damaging and severing the enemy's communication ability. Section Two The propaganda branch of ONI. They handle communication to and from colonies to reduce the level of rumors and information that would cripple morale, and as such they were responsible for going public with the SPARTAN-II program to boost morale through the UNSC ranks. Even after the release of this information to the public, the Spartans were still viewed as near-mythological figures, with most Marines and ODSTs didn't believe they even existed until they saw them for themselves: this heroic persona was in part created by Section Two's distortions of the already grand exploits of the Spartan-II's. Section Two feared the fact that the discovery of Spartans dying would cripple morale: due to this, the Spartans are always listed as MIA or WIA instead of KIA upon death to keep morale up in the UNSC and maintain the belief that Spartans never die. Division-1 Information Control: Information Control deals with filtering and encrypting information through the Net, preventing the spreading of 'dangerous' information. Division-2 Media Control: Division 2 deals with filtering News Papers, News Broadcasters, Reporters, journalists and also deliver press releases and combat reports. Section Three The top-secret projects division of ONI. They are responsible for the SPARTAN-II project, the NOVA project, and many other "black ops" programs. The secrets possessed by ONI are the key to Earth's continued survival, for the Covenant cannot be beaten with military forces alone. Though a few of Section Three's programs are well known and prominent for their success and diverse victories, the Marines and brass of the UNSC treat most with contempt. This is especially true of the capability of the Spartans, who are generally regarded as "freaks" by the other Humans in the Armed Service of the United Nations Space Command. The Beta-5 Division is the sub-cell of Section Three that operates the SPARTAN-III project, with it being kept secret even from the vast majority of other Section Three personnel. This is not particularly rare, as Section Three is a large division with various production cells: this is easily made evident by the various sub-divisions of Section Three's Spartan-II tasked personnel, as some groups were tasked with MJOLNIR, others with the actual Spartan-II program, and still others with other specifics. Unlike the other ONI sections, Section 3 form its divisions on an Ad Hoc basis, with each group being a individually recruited group of specialists to work on a development of special technology. Some groups have existed since the creation of ONI and preform the same function they did at the beginning of their founding. Known Members Command *Margaret Parangosky - 2506 to 2544 *Richard PattonAs stated in Riker-012's introduction - 2544 to 2564 *Charles GarromAs stated in the SOCOM introduction - 2564 to 2585 *Alexia Romanova - 2585 to Present Operatives References